


A Successful Distraction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Draco manage to distract each other very effectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Successful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my submission for Daily Deviant for March 2008. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Penetration Toys
> 
> **Warnings** : Oral, anal, slash, graphic sex
> 
> **Author's notes** : These characters, and the universe in which they are set, are _still_ not mine, sadly. Many thanks to Sevfan and Eeyore9990, who beta read this puppy for me with very little notice.

~

A Successful Distraction

~

“I’m surprised you came, Malfoy.”

It was only years of training that prevented Draco from jumping. “I was invited,” he murmured, turning to look at the man standing next to him.

“Yes, I saw your name on the guest list,” Neville said. “I just didn’t expect you to actually show up.”

Draco shrugged. “Ah, but how could I resist attending the ‘wedding of the century’?” he sneered. “Even now, reporters are lurking beyond the wards, breathless for the slightest word about Potter and the Weaselette’s every move, and I have an engraved invitation to see the spectacle in person. How could I miss this?”

“So that’s why you came?” Neville asked, moving closer. “To report on the goings on? Should we expect an article in tomorrow’s _Prophet_?”

“That rag? Certainly not. It’s enough that I was invited.” Draco stiffened slightly as Neville’s robes brushed his. “Must you stand so close?”

Neville smiled. “Sorry, but you’re standing in the best spot,” he said. 

A cheer from outside made both men look out the window just in time to see a beaming Harry Potter and his radiant bride exit the church hand in hand. Ginny tossed her head and the sun made her hair appear to be on fire for a moment. She said something that made everyone around her laugh, and just before she was helped into the waiting carriage by her new husband, she flung her bouquet over her shoulder. Several girls scrambled for it, but Parvati Patil ended up triumphant, clutching it tightly to her chest as people clapped and waved at the departing couple. 

Draco glanced at Neville and blinked before smirking maliciously. “Well, well, well. It seems you’ve a crush, Longbottom. Does Potter know you’re carrying a flame for his bride?”

Neville slanted a look at Draco before shaking his head ruefully. “Well, you’re half right,” he said. “I do have a crush. You picked the wrong recipient, though.”

Draco’s mouth fell open as he turned to face Neville fully. “You mean it’s _Potter_ that you’re crushing on?” A slow smile spread over his face.

“Yes,” Neville said calmly. “It’s Harry. And before you ask, yes, he knows how I feel. He... doesn’t feel the same, obviously.” Neville shrugged.

Draco shook his head. “You mean to tell me that there are actually gay Gryffindors?” he said mockingly. “Gay Gryffindor _heroes_ , even.”

Neville laughed. “There are plenty of gay Gryffindors,” he said. 

“Just not Potter,” Draco said, eyes drifting back to the rear of the carriage that was now a speck in the distance. 

Neville sighed. “Just not him,” he agreed. Crossing his arms, Neville leaned against the window and faced Draco. “When did you fall for him?”

Draco sputtered. “W...what? You must be daft, Longbottom. I haven’t fallen for anyone, much less Potter.” 

“I saw the way you looked as they left,” Neville said. “I know interest when I see it.”

“How do you know it wasn’t interest in the Weaselette?” Draco asked belligerently. “She’s got a nice arse and bouncy pair, even if she is a Weasley.”

“It would be more believable if I hadn’t seen you checking boys’ arses all throughout school,” Neville replied. “And if I hadn’t seen you at some of the clubs around town.”

Draco tried for nonchalance. “So? Maybe I like both men and women. I can be quite flexible I’ll have you know.”

Neville’s gaze sharpened. “Yes,” he whispered. “So I’ve seen. You were quite...flexible last weekend, in fact. Where did you learn to dance like that, anyway?” 

Draco froze for a moment. “Dance?” He turned away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Neville’s surprisingly strong grip stopped him, although now that Draco thought about it, it wasn’t _that_ surprising, really. This was the person who had wielded the sword of Gryffindor and killed Nagini, after all. God, how Draco had hated that bloody snake.

“Faulty memory, Draco?” Neville murmured. “Shall I help? Last Saturday night, you, in a...well I suppose it can best be described as a thong, were dancing in a cage suspended over the dance floor at The Phoenix Nest. Ring any bells?”

“You recognized me?” Draco was trembling despite his best efforts. Ripping his arm from Neville’s grip, Draco grabbed Neville’s shoulders and pushed him up against the window, making the glass rattle. “You cannot tell anyone, you understand?” he hissed. “No one can know.”

Neville met his frantic gaze squarely. “I won’t tell anyone,” he said. “Believe it or not, I have always been good at keeping secrets, Draco.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “There is a catch, isn’t there? You want something in return, don’t you?”

Neville smiled. “Actually, there _is_ something I’d like,” he said. “It’s not a condition for my silence, though.”

“Then what will guarantee that I’ll do what you want?” Draco asked, still suspicious. 

“I’m hoping I can find another way to persuade you,” Neville murmured, his eyes dipping briefly to Draco’s lips. 

Draco drew a quick breath. “What do you want from me?” Draco’s fingers released Neville’s shoulders and he stepped back. 

“A date.” Neville smiled at the look of surprise that crossed Draco’s face. “A simple date, no...conditions or requirements, although...”

“Although?”

“I wouldn’t object if you wore the thong.” Neville was grinning.

Draco flushed. “And if I say no?”

Neville shrugged. “Then you say no. I will warn you, though, I can be quite persistent. You work at the Ministry, don’t you?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. Why?”

“Well, I may drop by to see you.” Neville chuckled. “You know. To plead my case.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh for... I can’t have you hanging about my work, Longbottom. When do you want to go out?” he asked. 

“Tonight?” 

“That soon? Aren’t you going to Potter’s party?” 

Neville shook his head. “I told him I wouldn’t be there and he said he understood. Were you planning on going?”

“Hell, no.” Draco laughed bitterly. “It’s one thing to watch them get married. Quite another to see them kiss and hold hands and feed each other and...” He shuddered. 

“Then come out with me tonight.” 

Draco looked up. “And how were you planning to persuade me?” he asked. 

“I have my ways.” Neville stepped forward, cupping Draco’s face. “I think we can make each other feel better,” he whispered. Leaning forward, he pressed dry lips to Draco’s, moaning as Draco’s mouth slid open to allow his tongue inside. They kissed for a long moment until a sound from the hallway made them pull apart.

Draco was panting. “You weren’t kidding,” he murmured, licking his lips. “You _can_ be quite persuasive.”

“Is that a yes?” Neville asked. 

Draco sighed. “It’s a maybe,” he said. “If my conditions are met.”

“What conditions?” Neville didn’t appear surprised that there were conditions.

“How attached are you to going out? I’d rather we stay in,” Draco said, stepping close once more. 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “And do what?” 

“Help each other forget what and who Potter will be doing tonight.” Draco’s gaze was level. “That is what we’re talking about, right? Distraction?”

Neville nodded. “That’s right,” he agreed. “Fine. Then I have one condition, too.”

Draco crossed his arms. “What?”

“We don’t hurt each other. I don’t do pain.”

“What makes you think I do?” Draco looked away.

“I’ve seen some of the blokes you’ve left the club with,” Neville said. “Some of them looked...rough.”

Draco shrugged. “Yes, all right. I just... I don’t want to be thinking of Pot-- of anyone tonight,” he muttered fiercely. “Promise me.”

Neville grasped his arm once more. “I promise,” he said. 

Reaching into this robes, Draco pulled out a parchment and quill. Jotting his Floo address down, he handed it to Neville. “I’ll open the Floo at seven,” he said. “Don’t be late.”

Neville accepted the paper, folding it and putting it in his pocket. Smiling, he grabbed the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him forward, kissing his lips hard. “I won’t be,” he said, turning away. “Seven it is.”

Draco ran a fingertip over his lips, then, straightening up, he listened for Neville’s Disapparation crack before making his own exit. He had some preparations to make.

~

At precisely seven o’clock, Neville stepped out of Draco’s Floo. Moving into the room, he handed his robes to the waiting house-elf, who bowed and disappeared with a pop. 

“I was hoping you’d actually show up in the thong,” Draco drawled from the corner. 

Neville chuckled. “Who says I didn’t?” he asked, eyes raking Draco’s trim form. “You don’t seem to be wearing yours at the moment either.”

Draco winked. “Only time will tell,” he said. “Welcome to my flat. This way.”

Walking through to the next room, Neville froze when he saw the table set for two. “I wasn’t anticipating a meal,” he said. 

“I decided dinner would be in order,” Draco said. A wicked grin crossed his face. “After all, we’ll need some fortification for what is to come. Have a seat.”

Neville sat, and was treated to an excellent dinner served by deferential elves who cleared away their plates efficiently when they were done. In about an hour they were sipping port and finishing the last of their pudding, a singularly delicious chocolate mousse. 

“Right, well you didn’t come here for the food. Shall we?” Draco asked, standing and gesturing towards the door. 

Neville knocked back the last of his port and stood up, following Draco into a room that took his breath away. It was lushly decorated; green satin drapery hung on the walls, floating candles provided the only light. In the centre was the most enormous bed Neville had ever seen and on a table to the side were various dildos, ranging in size from average to enormous. 

Draco sauntered by the table, running his hand lightly over the toys displayed there. “Shall I show you my favourite?” he asked. “Or would you prefer to discover that for yourself?”

“I promised you that I could make you forget Harry,” Neville said. “And I meant it. Here’s what will happen. I’ll decide on _my_ favourite. Get on the bed.”

Mouth suddenly dry, Draco walked to the bed, climbing up onto it and lying back, propped up against the pillows. “Shall I call you master, then?” he purred, shifting to get comfortable. 

Neville began unbuttoning his shirt. “That’s not necessary,” he said quietly. “Neville will do fine.”

Draco closed his eyes. “All right...Neville.”

“And Draco?”

Draco looked at him. “Mm?”

“I’ll have you screaming my name.”

The simple confidence shining from Neville made Draco swallow hard. “Did I ever thank you?” he asked as Neville walked closer. 

“For what?” Neville was down to his trousers now, his bare chest gleaming in the dim light, and Draco was beginning to forget what he’d been saying. Who knew formerly chubby Neville Longbottom would turn out to be so fit? “What are you thanking me for, Draco?”

Blinking, Draco recalled his point. “Nagini,” he blurted. “You killed that horrid snake. God, how I hated that thing. For that you deserve a reward.”

Now down to his thong, Neville crawled up onto the bed. “Good,” he murmured, settling atop Draco. “Because I plan to be well rewarded tonight.”

“I’m still dressed,” Draco reminded him. 

Neville smiled. “I know. I plan to enjoy myself disrobing you.” He began to undo Draco’s buttons, whispering as he did so. “You don’t know how many times I wanted to approach you at the club,” he muttered, smoothing the soft cloth back from Draco’s even softer skin. “You always look so exotic up there in the cage, rolling those hips and shaking that arse...”

“You should have approached me,” Draco groaned as he pulled his arms out of the shirt’s sleeves. “I would have gone with you.” He threw his shirt over the side of the bed and lay back down, pulling Neville on top of him.

Neville shook his head. “I doubt that,” he said, undoing Draco’s fly. “You always left with some dangerous-looking blokes.”

“None of them killed the Dark Lord’s pet snake,” Draco said, smiling. He helped Neville remove his trousers and pants before settling back onto the bed. “You probably could have wiped the floor with the lot of them. You and that big sword of yours.”

Neville ground his still cloth-covered cock against Draco’s now naked groin, smiling as he did so. “You don’t have any idea how big my sword is yet,” he said. “But I promise you’ll find out soon enough.” 

Draco shifted restlessly beneath him. “Fucking tease,” he moaned. “Just get on with it!”

Pressing his nose to Draco’s cheek, Neville closed his eyes and inhaled. “What’s the rush,” he whispered. “I have plans for you.”

“Longbottom...”

“My name,” Neville said emphatically, nibbling on Draco’s jaw, “is Neville. Say it.”

“Fucking hell, Neville.”

“Good enough. _Accio wand!_ ”

Draco’s eyes widened. “What are you--? Oh fuck.”

Neville caught his wand easily, and sitting up on his haunches, whispered a spell that tied Draco’s hands together above his head. Straddling Draco’s hips, he then pressed the wand tip to the centre of Draco’s throat. Draco swallowed convulsively. 

“What are you doing?”

“Distracting you,” Neville said, dragging the wand slowly down through the centre of his chest, down over his navel where it swirled for a moment before continuing down Draco’s pale treasure trail to where his cock sprang from its nest of blond curls. He moved, now straddling Draco’s legs as he twirled the wand around the eager prick, even dipping the end into Draco’s slit before continuing his game. 

“Oh God,” Draco moaned. “It feels so... What are you doing to me?”

“Letting you feel my magic,” Neville rasped, the wand tip now sliding between Draco’s balls and along his perineum. He sat back, freeing Draco’s legs. “Open for me, Draco.”

“Kinky bastard,” Draco managed, his eyes fluttering as Neville’s steady hand drew the wand in its line down his body. His skin was tingling, on fire, and yet he wasn’t sure if it was the weight of Neville’s eyes studying him as he continued his very effective distraction, or an actual spell.

“You’re incredible,” Neville murmured, his wand still steady as he ran the tip of it towards Draco’s hole, which was twitching. “So bloody gorgeous.”

Draco’s mouth fell open as Neville dragged the wand lightly around the entrance to his body. He spread his legs wider, begging wordlessly. The wand tip almost seemed to hesitate before tracing his hole and dipping, briefly, inside. 

Neville’s breath was coming in short pants now, and his hand shook a bit at Draco’s low moan when the wand entered him. “Are you all right?” he asked. 

“Don’t stop.” Draco’s voice was soft. He was trying to push down on the wand, to take it deeper, and Neville chewed his lip as he watched the shaft of wood slide inside Draco. 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked. 

“Fuck, no,” Draco gasped. “More, please. Need more.”

Neville twisted the wand slowly, eliciting a growl from Draco. 

“God, you _are_ a fucking tease,” he said, his eyes slitted as he watched Neville. “Why won’t you just fuck me?”

Neville smiled and, leaving the wand where it was, smoothed both his hands up the inside of Draco’s spread thighs. “I will when I’m ready, Draco,” he murmured, his lips now hovering over the tip of Draco’s cock. His eyes caught and held Draco’s, and as his breath gusted over the sensitive prick tip, he licked his lips.

He took his first taste, smiling as Draco let out a choked moan. Twirling his tongue around the slit, Neville sucked strongly, pulling back slightly as Draco’s hips came up off the bed in an involuntary attempt to get closer.

Neville licked his way around Draco’s prick until Draco was muttering inarticulately, then he sat back. 

Draco’s eyes snapped open. “Now will you fuck me?”

Neville simply smiled and, grasping the end of his wand, whispered, “ _Lubricious._ ”

A shudder ran through Draco. “Finally,” he breathed. His triumph was short-lived, however, since Neville chose that moment to remove the wand completely. “What the--?”

“ _Accio!_ ” 

Draco’s eyes widened as one of the dildos from the table smacked into Neville’s hand. It was one of the smaller ones, beautifully carved, green jade, and in the shape of a coiled snake.

“How did you--?”

Neville shook his head. “I told you. I’m choosing my favourite.” Placing the dildo on the bed, Neville pressed his finger to Draco’s hole. The slickness of the lubrication let it slide inside easily and some minor probing quickly found Draco’s prostate. 

“Fuck...Neville!”

“It’s not screaming, but it’ll do,” Neville said, leaning forward as he continued preparing Draco for what was to come. He slid a second finger in alongside the first, his other hand cupping and rolling Draco’s balls as if measuring them. 

When Neville took his fingers away, Draco’s eyes, which had been clenched tightly, opened. “Now will you--? Oh fu--”

Just then, Neville pushed the dildo deep, watching Draco’s face carefully as he did so. A whispered spell set the dildo to moving slowly in and out under its own power. 

“Oh God,” Draco breathed, his throat working roughly. He groaned as the dildo maintained a slow, steady pace as it slid in and out. “You’re trying to kill me,” he whimpered.

Finally, _finally_ removing his thong, Neville moved up until he was sitting by Draco’s face. “No, Draco,” he said, cupping Draco’s jaw in his hand. “I am trying to distract the both of us. Is it working?”

“You--” But as soon as Draco opened his mouth, Neville got onto his knees and slid the tip of his cock against Draco’s lips. 

Groaning, Draco opened wide and sucked Neville into his mouth, spittle slipping out the edges as Neville straddled his chest and began to thrust gently. 

Holding Draco’s head steady, Neville fucked his face, slowly at first but then, as his breath went ragged and as Draco begged for more with his eyes, his pace picked up. 

The dildo matched Neville’s pace, beginning to thrust faster and faster into Draco. Neville felt his balls draw up and he slowed his pace, not wanting to come down Draco’s throat. 

Moving back down Draco’s body until he could see the dildo still moving in and out of Draco, Neville whispered the counter-spell and the dildo immediately paused mid-thrust. 

Draco whimpered.

Neville pulled it out. Tossing the dildo aside and placing Draco’s legs over his shoulders, he positioned himself, burying his cock inside Draco’s still rippling hole with a firm thrust. 

He didn’t allow Draco to adjust to his size but began to move in and out immediately. 

“Fuck. So big.” Draco’s eyes were glassy as pleasure shook him. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over his skin and his still bound hands clenched into fists above his head. “So full.”

Neville nodded. “I’m a bit... bigger than the dildo... I chose,” he admitted softly, his face close to Draco’s. “Still all right?”

Draco nodded. He was panting, words evidently having left him, and when Neville captured his lips in a kiss, his tongue met Neville’s eagerly.

Drawing back after a moment, Neville sucked Draco’s bottom lip before releasing it. 

“You’re...good...at...this,” Draco managed, even as he arched hard into Neville. 

“So are you,” Neville groaned. And Draco was; he looked amazing spread beneath Neville, who wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night between his legs. Reaching between them, he grasped Draco’s cock and began to pull. “Are you going to scream for me?” 

That was apparently all Draco needed. He let out a high-pitched scream that could have been Neville’s name and came, painting his belly and Neville’s hand with his come as he shook in the throes of his orgasm. 

Draco’s muscles rippled around Neville’s cock, pulling his own orgasm from him. Throwing back his head, Neville shuddered and came, spurting deep inside Draco, a low moan escaping as he did so. He collapsed atop Draco a few seconds later, his heart racing as he fought to catch his breath and sort out his jumbled thoughts.

He did have the presence of mind to roll off a minute later, and with a muttered spell he released Draco’s hands. Neville couldn’t help but smile when, a few seconds later, he felt fingers carding through his hair. “You... You okay?” he asked around the lump in his throat. 

“I haven’t been this okay in along time, Neville.”

Neville chuckled, shifting to spoon comfortably next to Draco, a pleased smile crossing his face when Draco didn’t move away. “So was I successful in my goal?”

He could hear the smile in Draco’s voice as he replied. “Mm, if your goal was mind-blowing sex, then yes.”

“I was supposed to help us forget someone,” he reminded Draco gently. 

Draco stretched lazily, and with a wave of his hand the room went black. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he murmured on a yawn. “Tell you what. Let’s take a nap and you can try to help me forget whatever it was again later.”

Neville grinned. “Good enough,” he whispered as Draco’s breath evened out. “Good enough.”

~


End file.
